slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zamrażacz
Zamrażacz '(ang. Frostcrawler) - niebieski śluzak z jednym okiem typu Lodowego. Występowanie Zamrażacze zamieszkują Pieczare Chłodu. Wygląd Zamrażacze to niebieskie śluzaki z charakterystycznym dolnym zębem. Posiadają jedno oko z fioletową źrenice. Po transformacji ma białe futro. Jego kopyta są jasno granatowe, a dolne futro ciemno niebieski. Umiejętności *W protoformie dmucha i zamraża, mogąc pozostawić ślad po zamrożeniu w formie średniej, lodowej czapy. *'Freezard: wytwarza wiatr, który tworzy bloki lodu. *'Glaciator:' wytwarza wiatr, który tworzy ogromne ściany z lodu. *'DeepFreeze:' zamraża przeciwników lub ogromne przedmioty. *'Winterhorn:' wystrzeliwuje grad ostrych sopli. *'Icemookie:' zamraża podłoże sprawiając, że jest ono bardzo śliskie. *'Bombsledge:' tworzy ścieżke z lodu, dzięki czemu strzelec może się przemieszczać z wielką prędkością. *Po trafieniu w wodę wytwarza wielką, lodową bryłę. *Dmucha i tworzy wielką kulę lodu. Ciekawostki *Po transformacjii wygląda jak Yeti. *Śluzak Zamrażacz Eli'a nazywa się 'Mrozik '(ang. Chiller). *Angielska nazwa zamrażacza to połączenie słów frost (ang. mróz) i crawler (ang. pełzacz) lub po prostu pełzający mróz. *Po transformacji jego oko jest zakryte futrem, lecz Zamrażacz mimo to widzi wszystko, bo nigdy nie wpadł na przedmiot, którego nie widział. *Podczas lotu zostawia za sobą lód. *Śluzak Korda lubi surfować lub jeździć na snowboardzie, co zostało pokazane podczas ucieczki z Magmowych Pieczar. *Jest jedynym znanym śluzakiem typu lodowego (oprócz jego ghula, Frostfanga). *Jego Ghul to Frostfang. *Każdy w Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym Zamrażaczu. *Kicha kulą lodu w protoformie i w transformacji. *W protofotmie ma charakterystyczny, wystający dolny ząb (podobny ma Geoshard). *Wytapiacze boją się Zamrażaczy co udowodniono w odcinku "Dziedzictwo" kiedy Dayna Poor wystrzeliła go, cała kolonia Wytapiaczy uciekła. *W "Dobijmy targu" Eli miał Zamrażacza, choć zdobył go dopiero w następnym odcinku. *Kiedy Gang pokonał Dżentelmena Trixie miała w blasterze Zamrażacza a w retrospekcjii Arachneta. *Reakcja łańcuchowa tych śluzaków potrafi zmienić klimat miejsca ich przebywania na bardzo mroźny, co było widać w odc. "Awaria". *Po transformacji jest krótszy od Frostfanga. *Tworzona przez Zamrażacza lodowa kula wygląda tak samo jak kryształowa kula Geogłaza, tylko że jest większa. *W jednym z odcinków Slugisoides Zamrażacz Eli'a, Mrozik, zamroził siebie w szklance z wodą. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *Śluzak ten ma przewagę nad większością ognistych, prawdopodobnie tylko Infurnus może wygrać z nim. *W "Bitwa o Slugterre" posiada długi i cienki ogonek w protoformie. *W grze "Slug it Out" posiada w protoformie takie same futro jak po transformacji. FROSTCRAWLER.png|Zamrażacz w Slug It Out Ramerimrozik.jpg|Rammstone i Zamrażacz Mrozik katar.jpg|Katar Mrozika Apsik.jpg|Kichnięcie Mrozika Icecrawler.png zamrazacz.jpg|Zamrażacz po transformacji mrozik.jpg|Zamrażacz Zamrażacz.jpg|Przed atakiem (tapeciarnia.pl)75830 delfin fala slonce-1280x800.jpeg|Mrozik w blasterze zamrazacze.jpg|Stado przerażonych Zamrażaczy Chiller.jpg|Mrozik na lodzie 4e7f74285d3bea3b41e604e2eee8ee1cc9e1d0f6.jpg|Na ręce Eli kolonia zamrażaczy.JPG|Kolonia Zamrażaczy dmouch.JPG|Lodowa kula Zamrażacza Hop rock eli'a i mrozik.JPG|Mrozik i Skałowiec Mrozik w blasterze.jpg|W blasterze Run_Chiller,_Run!.jpg|Mrozik ucieka przed Śluzogońcem Zamrożony Zamrażacz.JPG|Zamrożony Zamrażacz Zamrażacz i reszta.JPG|Zamrażacz i reszta mrozik na plecach leży.JPG|Przestraszony Zamrażacz Zamrażacz z kulką lodu.JPG Zamrażacz atakuje.JPG Zamrażacz przed atakiem.JPG Żelek Skałowiec Mrozik i Pałkarz.JPG Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Zamrażacze wśród stadka śluzaków FrostMroz.PNG Przestraszony Mrozik i Joules.PNG|Przestraszeni Mrozik i Joules Mrozik zaskoczony.JPG|Mrozik Corrall.PNG|Mrozik na ręce Eli'ego Mrozik w blasterze w Deadween.JPG Zamrożony na krótką hwile Mroczny Łobuz.JPG|Zamrożony Mroczny Łobuz Zamrażacze widokiem kamery.JPG ZamrażaczTran..JPG Bubbaleon porzera Zamrażacza.JPG|Bubbaleone połyka Zamrażacza Zamrażacz zamrarza.JPG 4 Zamrażacze.JPG Zamrażacz pokonuje Threshera.JPG|Mrozik pokonuje Threshera Krawiec jedzie na Mroziku.JPG 2 Zamrażacze.JPG Mrozik zamraża.JPG MrozikTran..JPG Aqua Beek, Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG Zamrażacz Korda serwoje.JPG Mrozik po wyszczale.JPG Drake 'owy Zamrażacz i moneta.JPG|Zamrażacz i moneta Drake'a Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG Mrozik.JPG Zamrażacz po wyszczale.JPG Armashelt i Zamrażacz.JPG Werbowanie śluzaków.png czcigodny zamrażacz upadł.JPG|Zamrażacz strzegący bramy śluzaki w głębokiej jaskini po trafieniu w bestie.JPG Atak Mrozika.png|Atak Mrozika w Battle for Slugterra Mrozik.png|Mrozik w Battle for Slugterra Śluzaki2.JPG Śluzaki.JPG Burpy i reszta śluzaków.png Zamrażacz Burphy i HopRock.png|Mrozik,Burpy i Skałowiec Śluzaki na ręcę Eli'a.png Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Arachnet i zamrażacz.png|Mrozik i Krawiec Śluzaki Unika.JPG Pokonane śluzaki.png Mrozik w blasterze.png|Mrozik w blasterze Śluzaki jedzą.png Armia pronto osłabiona bardzo.JPG|Osłabiony Zamrażacz VMzDK.jpg Zamrożony Magmowy stwór.jpg|Zamrożony Magmowy Potwór Błąd w ``Dobijmy Targu`` Zamrażacz.JPG Mrozik z przodu.JPG Wystraszony Mrozik.png|Wystraszony Mrozik Burpy patrzy na śpiącego Mrozika.JPG|Mrozik, Jouls i Burpy Porażeni Mrozik i Burpy.JPG|Porażony Mrozik Burpy i mrozik.jpg|Mrozik i Burpy 4śluzaki.jpg|Arachnet, Zamrażacz, Skałowiec i Medyk Burpy i inni.png Apsik.png|Zamrożony Mrozik Image-6755 51552695.jpg Zamrażącz i Ramer.png Enigmo, Polero, Zamrażacz i z tyłu Lariat.JPG Zaszokowane Śluzaki.JPG|Banger , Burpy , Jouls i Mrozik Zamrażacz,Arachnet,Szybkolot.JPG|Mrozik lata Śluzak mrozik.png|W blasterze mrozik leci.png|Zamrażacz tworzący most spadający mrozik.png|Spadający Mrozik Aura Mrozika i Bangera.JPG|Aura Armashelta i Zamrażacza Trzy śluzaki Pronto.JPG|śluzaki Pronto Ramer i Zamrażacz wycelowane w Shanai.JPG|Zamrażacz w blasterze po lewej Obracający się Zamrażacz.JPG|Zamrażacz Śluzaki vs Ghule.JPG|Zamrażacz po prawej, obok Skałowca Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Dtyre.png Transformujący Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG Ramer i Zamrażacz atakują.JPG Znokałtowani Ramer i Zamrażacz.JPG zarmażacz i pociąg.png Zamrażacz 2.JPG Mrozik z bliska.JPG Mrozik Eli`a przed atakiem.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a2.JPG Wesoły Mrozik.JPG Śluzaki spoglądają na wejście do tunelu powietrznego.JPG Nowy śluzak po prawej.JPG|Zamrażacz obok Threshera. Żelek ,arachnet , armashelt i mrozik.png Zamrażacz Sierżanta.JPG Uśmiechnięty Zamrażacz.JPG Zaskoczony Zamrażacz.JPG Ucieszony Zamrażacz.JPG Zamrażacze pod wpływem impusu Sonicznych wnyk.JPG Zdziwiony Zamrażacz.JPG Stadko Zamrażaczy.JPG Zamrażacze i obok Trixie.JPG Mrozik Transformuje.JPG Wystraszone Zamrażacze.JPG Eli poznaje Mrozika.JPG Reakcja łańcuchowa Zamrażaczy.JPG|Reakcja Łańcuchowa Smutny Zamrażacz.JPG Lewitujące skały do Lightwell.JPG|Mrozik, Krawiec i Banger 123252352315.JPG Mrozik w Lightwell.JPG Padnięty Mrozik.JPG Mrozik 2.JPG Ubrudzone śluzaki.JPG Smutne śluzaki.JPG Smutne śluzaki2.JPG Wystraszone śluzaki.JPG 123252352315.JPG 3 slug.JPG 3 śluzaki.JPG Prowadące śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki nad chorym Berpy`m.JPG Kategoria:Lód Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Marvolio Drake Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Ember Kategoria:Sierżant Śluz Kategoria:Dayna Poor Kategoria:Śluzaki występujące błędnie Kategoria:John Bull Kategoria:Frost Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Grendel Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Mała Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Odporny na ogień Kategoria:Odporny na lawę Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy Kategoria:Straggus Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki z rogami po transformacjii Kategoria:Sedo Kategoria:Jacques Kategoria:Pinglarz